Pokemon X & Y: Time of War (X-over)
by SilentDay
Summary: A strange man has thrown the pokemon world into chaos! Well... most of it. Its up to the soul reapers, who had encountered him before, and a few notable trainers to keep the peace and stop this man's plan.
1. Missile Crisis

**A/N: With X and Y out, I decided to make a crossover continuing my old story. I'll just keep this brief. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Everybody knows about the battle between Groudon and Kyogre. When they were awaken by the wrong orb, they reacted in a violent manner and harmed the Hoenn region's environment. It was only stopped when Rayquaza came down from the ozone layer to intervene. What was the aftermath of this? Sea levels had risen, and more land was created.

Far away from all the regions, submerged in water was a new mountain, created by Groudon. The top barely reached the surface. However, someone found this mountain, and using the power of pokemon, he and his followers carved the mountain inside out. He did this carefully so that it wouldn't crumble under the pressure of the sea. The hollowed out mountain was large enough to be his headquarters, and he concealed the entrance as an ordinary boulder poking out of the sea's surface...

"Is everything ready?" called Radsem (OC). He was the man who founded the submerged mountain. He is in his headquarters and speaking to his followers through a modified Xtransceiver, so were his goons.

"I'm in position." replied 5 people. Each of them were in a different region. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. All of them were inside a top secret command center nearby the pokemon leagues. Each of them brought a Porygon-Z.

"Okay, let the plan commence." Radsem looked behind. He was pleased to see the 5 lethal missiles he built himself. The mountain had grown, so that more parts of it surfaced above the sea. It was a good enough space to make an opening for missiles to fly out of. Now Radsem proceeded to launch the first missile. This one was targeted towards the Kanto region, specifically Fuchsia city.

_In the hidden command center at the Kanto region..._

"The monitor is picking up something!" exclaimed one of the people working there. The crew gathered around the beeping monitor. "Its a missile, and it appears to have been sent from the Unova region!"

If the monitor had been working correctly, they would have known that the missile came from the middle of the ocean, but the crew was unaware that the system was being hacked thanks to the goon's Porygon-Z.

"And its heading for Fuschia city!" cried another crew member.

"Why is Unova doing this? What is their motive?" Many questions were being asked by the crew members.

Soon Radsem continued his "invisible" assault on other regions. The next missile headed for Johto, another went for Hoenn, then one for Sinnoh, and the last one for the Unova region. All of these missiles were misinterpreted by the command centers in each region, thinking that it was launched from a different region. All because of those darn Porygon-Zs.

Back at the Kanto command center, a member, most likely the leader of the crew walked to the exit. "I'm gonna have to contact the Pokemon League... this is starting to look ugly."

"Sir!" A man walked up to the leader, he was in their uniform. "Kanto is being attacked by Unova native trainers! They're destroying the cities!" the man showed the leader a recording. It displayed the Nugget Bridge being demolished by several Samurott and Gurdurr. This shocked the leader even more.

"This is starting to look like war..." the leader said. What the leader didn't know was that this uniformed man was acquainted with Radsem. Part of the plan was to spread the word of the attacks (which are real and happening) to convince each region that war was inevitable.

So what could be described as the same scene was happening to each region from Kanto to Unova. However, there was one region that was left unscathed. Radsem didn't know about this region, while the others - the bombarded regions - did. Radsem watched the news so that he could see if his plans could hopefully unfold. At the mention of the Kalos region, Radsem grew infuriated that he didn't realize that there was another region. The Kalos region being mysteriously unharmed brought a lot of attention, and Radsem feared they could undo his work.

Most of Radsem's followers heard of the news about the Kalos region, and they asked Radsem what to do. "Just continue the chaos" he told them, "We can't build another missile fast enough and it wouldn't have helped anyway. I'll handle this." With that, he got out of his headquarters and called out his Salamence to fly to Castelia City. On his way, he saw the Giant Chasm. It was billowing with smoke, and Radsem could see that the majority of the cave was rubble. That's because it was where his missile landed.

He got to Castelia City. Just as expected, there was a ferry that transported people to the Kalos region. There were many people hurrying towards it, but Radsem was able to cleanly and legally get on. At around 6:00 P.M. the ferry started to ship out. Radsem found one of his higher ranked comrades in the boat too.

"Colress! Its good to see you!" Radsem said.

"Well met, Radsem." Colress greeted.

They didn't stand out too much. Radsem's body was well built but much of his body was concealed because he was wearing a red T-shirt underneath a trench coat that ran down slightly past his knees. He also wore dark brown pants, a typical Unova Veteran outfit. Colress on the other hand, abandoned any unnecessary or fishy gadgets so that he pretty much looked like a scientist with blond hair.

_"I have no more room for error!"_ Radsem thought,_ "Its only up to us to continue the plan. I need to bring Kalos in turmoil!"_

* * *

**Alright so I start the story with some chaos! The bleach characters will come into play next chapter. If you guys want, you can ask for a battle between people (e.g. Champion vs. Champion, Soul Reaper vs. Trainer) and I might add it in the story. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think about this story.**


	2. Alert to Sounds

**I should have told you that I won't update too frequently. I promise at the latest 1 week later.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

The Giant Chasm took a powerful blow to the heart. The crater in the middle was as big as 2 Wailords next to each other. If we take a closer look at the blast site, you can spot a solrock and lunatone half-buried in the rubble. These 2 pokemon were artificial.

"Damn... huff... what was that?" Solrock said. This Artificial Solrock was speaking telepathically to the Artificial Lunatone. "Hey Lunatone! Where are you?!" Solrock slowly levitated itself away from the ground. Solrock was a bright orange rock with stony tips around it, making it look like a sun. Its eyes always appear to be squinting.

"Ugh... I'm right here. I'm okay." Lunatone floated over to Solrock. Lunatone was a yellow-brown, C-shaped stone, so it looked like a crescent moon. Its eyes matched solrock's (red), and it strangely has a beak. "I'm suprised our gigais didn't break from that huge blast."

"Who would blow up this place?" Solrock asked. They looked around to take in the destroyed sight. A moment of silence passed.

"I think Radsem is finally making his move." Lunatone said.

* * *

_5 months ago..._

Rukia, Kenpachi, Solrock, and Lunatone arrived at the soul society. The 2 artificial pokemon were in their human forms. The captains congratulated them for a job well done. The next all-captain meeting was held with Solrock and Lunatone as "special guests". Rukia didn't attend this time, but she told everything she knew about the situation to her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, so that he could inform the other captains. Everyone grew silent as Byakuya walked in the meeting room.

"Kuchiki taicho, where is Rukia?" asked the head captain. He was a very old man. He kept his eyes closed the majority of the time. He had a long grey beard decorated with some royal accessories. He had a staff too.

"She's not feeling well," Byakuya said, "but I know who can provide us all the information we need." He ignored whatever Rukia had told him, he looked straight past Kenpachi and directly at Solrock and Lunatone.

"H- " Solrock began.

"Here's everything you need to know." Lunatone interrupted. Both Solrock and Lunatone (in their human form) had on the traditional soul reaper outfit. Their facial features were similar, but Solrock's red hair fell down to her hips, while Lunatone's blue hair stopped in the middle of her back.

"The real person you guys should be after is this man named Radsem, who told us to run his errands for him. If we did it, he would reward us with unique powers." Lunatone paused. Solrock was giving Lunatone the wtf stare, because she wanted to negotiate with them first before telling them information.

"We were too naive, and we accepted that deal. Now he kept up his end of the deal, and somehow he lended us these strange fire and ice powers. Now it was thanks to Rukia and Kenpachi, who made us realize something: What's in it for him?" Lunatone stopped again to give everyone time to process the info. "That was when Radsem himself came, and he was infuriated that we didn't carry out his plans. At that point, me and my partner had a feeling that this man was up to no good, so we abandoned him."

"So you have no clue what Radsem's motives are?" Asked Soi-Fon, 2nd division Captain. "How do we know if you're not making this up?"

"Enough," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "These people are telling the truth, and for doing so, I will grant you amnesty for the crimes you committed under Radsem's command." Only Soi-Fon, Toshiro, and Solrock were surprised at this. The first two because they were a sticker to the rules, while the other one because she thought only blackmail could make that happen. "Did this Radsem give you any physical material?"

"Well, he gave us an alternate form." Solrock said. "But its broken. Unusable."

Captain Kurotsuchi's eyes widened. "Nonsense! I can recover it. Just bring me a DNA sample, and I can revive it."

With that, the meeting was dismissed with one task assigned to Solrock and Lunatone to get a DNA sample. It wasn't hard. They just went back to Unova and brought a real Solrock and Lunatone.

"Amazing, these gigais were made of rock?" Kurotsuchi analyzed. "The potential strength of these can even rival a soul reaper!" Kurotsuchi got the Gigais revived in a week. "Because these gigai's are incapable of swallowing, if you need to get out, just hit each other with a psywave attack. I programmed the reaction so that it will only happen with your psywaves." Kurotsuchi said as he handed them their gigais. "As of now, you guys can carry on with your strange lives."

"We'll just lay low in Unova." the 2 women decided. "We'll report back if anything fishy happens." That was the last thing they said before leaving the Soul Society.

* * *

_Present time..._

"How did Radsem know we were here?" Solrock questioned. "It couldn't be mere coincidence."

"He might have been targeting something else, like that frozen dragon that tried to eat us." The moon rock guessed.

"Either way, I think its time we report back to the Soul Society."

Solrock and Lunatone opened the gate to the Soul Society and as they headed inside, a very loud roar echoed throughout the Giant Chasm.

* * *

_In the ferry..._

Radsem was at the deck with Colress, who was talking to the passengers abroad. Radsem was just staring into the ocean, and while he may look calm, his mind was racing.

_"I better hurry this up. My grunts won't be able to cause havoc for too long. If I can't get the regions to war, this plan will be fruitless..."_

Suddenly, Colress walked up to him, along with two other men. "Hey Radsem, these guys are challenging us to a battle."

"Not a chance, it will cause too much attention." Radsem said, not even turning around to face the blonde scientist.

"I think its more odd for a skilled trainer like you to refuse a battle." Colress argued. "And besides, it'll keep our minds off of any worries."

"Alright fine." Radsem gave in.

"Its just going to be a double battle with each of us using one pokemon." Colress stated.

A grin grew on the two men's faces. "Hey I'm Martin, and this is Tim." The taller man said.

"We just want to entertain the crowd! But we're not going easy on you!" The shorter man, Tim, said.

Thankfully, the deck of the ferry was big enough to host a battle. Many people kept their distance and found a comfortable spot to sit and watch the show.

"Then its a show you'll get!" Radsem confidently shouted, pokeball in hand.

* * *

**Don't worry, X and Y stuff will come as soon as the ferry lands...lol...fairy... nah. Please let me know what you think about this chapter/story.**


	3. Tight Type Battle

**My own legit shiny count: 12. Yays. We left off on when Radsem and Colress decide to accept the challenge of two brash men, while on the ferry to the Kalos Region.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Everyone on the deck made room for the battle. They were actually looking forward to watching this fight. One of the passengers volunteered to be the referee. The audience was ready, and so were the battlers.

"This tag battle is going to be Radsem and Colress," the referee said, pointing to one side, "versus Martin and Tim!" the referee pointed to the other side.

"We should be careful not to damage the ship." Colress suggested.

"I'm well aware of that. Go Froslass!" Radsem called. A thin and pale creature emerged from the pokeball. She had on what looked like a mask covering her purple face. Her arms were drooping from the sides of her head. Thick shards of ice were poking out from the top of her head, resembling ears, and she had on 2 red belt-like things wrapped around her waist (one of it looked unnatural). She was floating, for she had no legs.

"Frooss..." The gloomy creature rasped.

Now it was Colress' turn. "Rotom, come on out!" Out came a bright orange washing machine with a ghostly blue outlining. It had blue eyes and a sinister grin. A tube was attatched to it as well.

"Rotom!" The washing machine buzzed. The crowd was already "ooh"-ing and "ah"-ing.

"Heh, this battle looks promising!" said Martin. Martin was one of Colress and Radsem's opponents. He had short gold hair, a red down jacket and navy green pants.

Martin grabbed his pokeball. "Darmanitan, I choose you!" A large red pokemon appeared. It's body was practically it's head, and it had some meaty hands. It's smile was something fierce, and it had fiery eyebrows.

Tim was the other opponent Colress and Radsem were fighting. He was slightly shorter than Martin, but his brown hair was slightly more overgrown. He had a blue jacket, and black pants. He finally decided what pokemon to use.

"Tangrowth! Lets do this!" He shouted. Out came a jumble of blue vines all on top of two stubby blue legs. Tangrowth's arms were vines too, but the tip of the arm-vines were red. Much of Tangrowth's facial features were hidden because of the vines, and his wierd yellow glasses.

"Oh, that Tangrowth is wearing Choice Specs." Colress observed.

Now all four pokemon were out on deck. The audience was fully attentive, but all of them moved to the higher parts of the ship just to be safe.

"What a tight type matchup." Radsem began. "Froslass, Blizzard!"

The skinny ghost opened her mouth and blew an enormous freezing wind. An attack with such power is hard to control and aim, even for experienced pokemon. The blizzard ended up missing Tangrowth, but it did deal some damage to Darmanitan. Froslass stopped blowing, and now everyone could see that the Darmanitan was trapped inside a block of ice.

"What?! Darmanitan got frozen!" Tim exclaimed.

"No worries," Martin said, "Darmanitan, get Froslass back with Flare Blitz!"

The ice encasing the red pokemon started to sizzle. It was rapidly melting.

"Not a chance! Rotom, Hydro Pump!" Colress commanded.

Rotom did a quick 360 degree turn and then opened its washing machine door to unleash a massive blast of water. For a split second, you could see something green inside the washing machine. The attack was too late, the ice was weak enough for Darmanitan to break free, and he charged at Froslass, covered in fire and dodging Hydro Pump at the same time. The water splashed off the ship's deck.

"DARRRMA!" The flaming tackle got a direct hit on Froslass. Suprisingly, she stayed up. But one of the belts around her waist was gone.

"Tangrowth use Energy Ball!" Tim said.

"Taann..."

A green sphere materialized at the center of Tangrowth's body. Then Tangrowth hurled it at Rotom. Another successful direct hit. In the audience, you could hear a little boy saying "Yay Darmanitangrowth!"

Both Radsem and Colress' pokemon were still up, ready for another go.

"We're going to need more coordinated attacks." Radsem told Colress.

"Right," the scientist replied. "Rotom, use Hydro Pump!"

Rotom obliged and shot another huge volume of water at the bigger, slower target, easily landing a direct hit.

"Froslass, follow up with Shadow Ball!"

The frosty monster formed a shadowy blob in front of her, then she shot it at a high speed. The ball bursted on Tangrowth, but it didn't faint.

"Hang in there Tangrowth!" Tim called out.

"Darmanitan, one more Flare Blitz should do!" Martin said.

"Darma!" Ignited again, Darmanitan charged at Froslass.

"Froslass, avoid it with Double Team!"

Froslass rapidly produced 4 copies of herself. However, they were quite bunched up.

"DARMA!" The Blazing pokemon stretched it's arms out and hit 3 Froslass.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!"

Darmanitan had failed to hit the real Froslass, and now Froslass appeared directly above Darmanitan and bombed him with her Shadow Ball attack.

"Rotom, finish him off with Hydro Pump!" Colress said.

Martin wasn't going to give up. "Darmanitan, hit Froslass with U-Turn!"

"Tangrowth, stop Rotom with energy ball!" Tim shouted.

Darmanitan charged at Froslass, except he wasn't cloaked in flames. He hit Froslass, but to his dismay, it was the last clone from Froslass' double team. Rotom on the other hand was able to anticipate Darmanitan's movements. It swamped the red ape in its attack. Tangrowth's attack also made contact with a target, namely Rotom.

The possessed washing machine fell to the ground and Darmanitan stumbled down too. Both Rotom and Darmanitan had fainted.

"Martin's Darmanitan and Colress Rotom are unable to battle!" the referee shouted. The 2 pokemon were called back by their respective trainers.

Now it was Tim's Tangrowth, versus Radsem's Froslass. Everyone watching was clapping and cheering one or the other pokemon's name.

"No pressure Tangrowth." Tim reassured.

* * *

"Well Radsem, how do you want this match to end?" Colress asked. Radsem was deep in thought.

"Tangrowth Energy Ball, full power!"

"Froslass, Double Team!"

Froslass created copies of herself one of them obliterated from Tangrowth's attack.

"Now, Blizzard!" Radsem shouted.

All of the Froslass blew a powerful freezing wind. The sight was scary, the entire lower deck was covered in howling winds. Tangrowth got overwhelmed by the blizzards. When the attack ended, snow covered the entire floor, and Tangrowth had fainted.

The short silence was soon followed by an uproar of applause.

"Tim's Tangrowth is unable to battle, Radsem and Colress are the winners!" the referee exclaimed.

Martin walked up to Radsem as he was calling back Froslass. "Wow that was an amazing finish! We should battle again sometime."

"Thanks. You fought pretty well too." Radsem replied.

"There's always room for improvement." Martin stated. "Hey what are you going to do once we hit Kalos?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, this will be our first time there. Maybe we'll check out Lumiose city." Radsem said.

"You can come with us! We are pretty knowledgeable in the Kalos region." Martin suggested.

"Nah, sorry, I'll pass." Radsem said. "Besides, my friend Colress here has to meet up with some colleagues."

"Alright then, its cool. If you can, come visit us in Couriway Town, see ya." Martin concluded.

"Bye."

The sun was setting, and everyone headed to their rooms to accommodate themselves. Radsem and Colress headed to their rooms, and on the way various people were congragulating them for that splendid battle. The 2 masterminds behind the missile attacks sleep peacefully in their cabins, and by dawn, the ferry will dock at the Kalos Region...

* * *

**The Martin and Tim characters won't hold too much importance later on in the story. Just in case you were wondering, the Froslass had a focus sash and the Rotom had a Rindo berry. Tell me how you liked the battle because man, coordinating battles was harder than I thought, and a review would make my day. I even had two other ideas of how the battle could have ended. More Bleach will come in the next chapter (Which will probably come 6-7 days later sorry).**


	4. The Next Mission

**Whoops lots of things were stalling me from completing this. I am half-sorry. Btw, the time the bleach characters are in is before the espada arc ended.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

"So, this is the Unova region..." the shinigami said. This shinigami had no captain's robe. He had hazel eyes and stood at about 5'11''. What stood out most about him was his oversized zanpaktou and his orange spiky hair. He was floating through the skies along with a Solrock and Lunatone. "Why can't the captains deal with this?" Ichigo groaned.

"Quit whining! Lets find Radsem already!" Lunatone chirped.

Ichigo was just having another day at school, until Rukia came and dragged him into the soul society without a word.

Flashback...

Here we are once again in the meeting room of the captains. Some of the people inside however weren't of captain or vice captain rank. These people were Ichigo, Rukia, and the sun and moon "shinigamis".

"There, now can I stay?" Rukia said, annoyed. She put an emphasis on the word "now".

"What the hell Rukia?! You can't just pull me out of class like that!" Ichigo retorted.

"Ichigo...Kurosaki..." the head captain spoke. That got the young man's attention. "You have been chosen to complete a special task."

"There are 12 other captains... why me?"

Captain Kyoraku spoke, "Because this mission needs as much power as we can get. We were going to have Rukia in this mission due to her excellent performance in her last mission, but for some reason she refused right away when we mentioned that she would travel with the same partner. So she came up with an idea and brought you instead."

Ichigo turned around to give her a piece of his mind, but Rukia was nowhere to be found. _"That BI-"_

"We should begin debriefing him." Byakuya, 6th Captain, said. "Solrock, Lunatone." He gestured at them to speak.

Solrock and Lunatone repeated all they knew about their once master, Radsem. This time they added about how there was a missile attack recently.

"Some of the captains have already done some scouting, and now we know that there were missile attacks on 4 other regions." Solrock said. "Its got the other regions riled up for war."

"We're pretty sure its Radsem," Lunatone added, "but we don't know why he is doing this."

"With 5 regions going into war, anything could happen." Ichigo thought out loud.

"So Ichigo," a short silver haired kid said. He was Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th division captain. "will you help us get to the bottom of this?"

"Okay, so we just have to stop this Radsem guy before he can make any moves."

"You'll be patrolling the Unova region with Solrock and Lunatone." Captain Hitsugaya said. "If you see anything fishy, only one of you have to report back."

"Yeah yeah yeah we got this." Solrock said, already getting on the young captain's nerves. "Ichigo, lets go!"

End of Flashback

Ichigo and the 2 meteorite pokemon was still just patrolling the area. Nothing interesting happened, except for some wild bird pokemon tried to fight them once in a while. It took one swing of Ichigo's Zangetsu to get the pokemon to stop pestering them.

The team came into Castelia City. There they spotted a huge crowd swarming around a ship as sizable as the Royal Unova. On a megaphone, it was being declared that this would be the last departure for the Kalos region, and the next ships would come in the spring (It was nearing winter).

"Hey, the captains never talked about a region named Kalos." Lunatone remarked.

"This could be it!" Solrock exclaimed, "Ichigo lets get on that ship!"

"Sheesh, relax." was all Ichigo said. They landed in an alleyway and walked towards the big crowd. Ichigo, Solrock, and Lunatone pushed their way through the crowd, or possibly the crowd let them pass because they had never seen a Solrock or Lunatone of that size.

When they got to the bridge connecting to the entrance of the ship, an attendant was blocking them. "Sorry, pokemon over 3 feet tall must stay in their pokeball. Its for space purposes."

"What the?" Ichigo complained. "Just... just let me pass!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry, its the protocols. And do you even have a ticket?"

"Humph," Ichigo turned around and started walking away from the ship.

"Ichigo, just get us in a pokeball, and we'll just sneak inside the ship." Lunatone said. "If I remember, I think this building with a red roof has some."

Ichigo got in and found the merchant selling various pokeballs. Solrock and Lunatone were very picky. Ichigo held up a pokeball.

"Looks boring." Solrock flatly said. Ichigo held up a pink ball, the Heal Ball.

"Too pink." Lunatone said.

Finally, Ichigo showed them a luxury ball. "Hey, this doesn't look too bad!" Solrock said happily, so Ichigo bought 2 of it (thankfully, the Soul Society provided him with 10,000 PokeYen before they sent him out).

Ichigo exited the PokeCenter, and looked at the 2 Luxury Balls. "So how does this work?"

"Wait before you put us in there you need to know more about our gigais just in case you get challenged to a battle." Solrock warned.

"I know. You guys are my 'pokemon', and whenever someone challenges me to a battle, I use you guys unless my opponent is a soul reaper as well. I was paying attention you know." Ichigo said.

"No, you should know more about our _Gigais_! Here, Captain Kurotsutchi-"

"You trusted Kurotsutchi? I'm not sure if that was a very smart move."

"Just shut it." Lunatone said.

"Thank you," the sun stone said, "anyway, there are 3 things that make us different from other pokemon. 1: Only soul reapers or anyone spiritually sensitive can understand us. To the people not in that category, all they hear from us is the repeating of our names."

"Umm okay..."

"2: We are capable of performing with maximum potential, meaning that we have the strongest strength, speed, and endurance a Solrock or Lunatone has to offer."

"The ship is ready to set sail..."

"3: Although we are female shinigami, a Solrock or Lunatone is genderless. So don't call us a 'she' during battle." Solrock finished.

"Okay, how do I use this thing?" Ichigo held up the luxury balls.

"Throw it at us idiot!" Both of the female shinigamis said.

"Alright then!" Ichigo used his pent up anger to throw the 2 luxury balls at the 2 "pokemon". The luxury balls enveloped each of them in a red light, which was later sucked inside the capsule. It took about 6 seconds for each ball to stop shaking. Ichigo grabbed them and headed (with shunpo) for the ship. He still didn't know what kind of enemy they are dealing with.

He got in without making a sound.

* * *

Radsem and Colress made it to Castelia city. The ferry dropped everyone out at Aquacorde town and after getting off the ferry and saying farewell to some new fans, they headed to the Lumiouse Badlands and trudged safely through it. The beauty of Lumiouse City did not distract them from the task at hand. The dangerous duo decided to take a break inside a cafe.

"Damn it... The grunts aren't holding up much longer." Radsem said.

"Most of them are either captured or in hiding." Colress sighed as he watched the news from one of his "gadgets". The screen displayed a bunch of people being apprehended. Even though the grunts had no uniform (just regular clothes), it was easy to see that the destruction was slowing down, almost to a painful stop.

_"There's got to be something in Kalos that can start war..."_ Radsem thought. However, as the boss' mind was racing, Colress noticed that this cafe was a bit too quiet. Colress looked around the red cafe. No one else was inside except for the people working here.

"How unnatural." The scientist got up and went to the waitress, who was looking at her notepad. "Excuse me, d-"

"Today's special is a SCRAM-ble. If you don't get out of here now..." The waitress said abruptly. She grabbed a pokeball.

"What the?" Radsem said alarmed. Suddenly the garcon went up to him with a pokeball in his hand.

"Today, our special is... get out of here or else!"

"Do not test me..." Radsem threatened.

And they were engaged in battle.

* * *

**Well the search is on (for both the heroes and the villains)! Please, please leave a review, that could be one of the reasons why this chapter took a while to come. The next chapter will come much more quicker than this one I hope.**


	5. Storming Lysandre Labs

**We left off when Ichigo is on the last trip to the Kalos region, while Radsem is fighting with Team Flare.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

The ferry ride was rather uneventful, or at least at Ichigo's perspective. He just stayed around the dining hall even as when night came by. The ride took about a day. When Ichigo got off, it was dawn in the Kalos region.

"Okay, we're at Aquacorde town. Now where would we start looking?" Ichigo called out his "pokemon": 2 soul reapers disguised as a Solrock and Lunatone.

"I dunno... Lets just fly across this place." Solrock took in her surroundings.

"Ichigo, I'll be going back to the soul society." Lunatone said. "Remember? That short captain said that one of us should report back if we see anything fishy, and I'm pretty sure an unmentioned region is something fishy."

Ichigo responded with a nod, and the 3 flew to a secluded area- there were only sleeping skiddo. Solrock hit Lunatone with a Psywave attack, which brought her Soul reaper body out of the Gigai. The blue haired shinigami opened the gates to the soul society. "I'll make this as quick as possible." Lunatone said before she went inside the bright light. The portal disappeared.

"Lets just keep an eye out for any significant amount of reiatsu." Solrock said. With that, they took off.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to defeat the waitress and the garcon back at the cafe. The battles only took 3 minutes tops because Colress and Radsem's pokemon were too strong for them.

"Now what was that all about?" Radsem said as he called back his Salamence.

"Oh no! They're going to find the secret door behind the bookshelf!" The waitress cried.

"..."

Colress and Radsem walked over to the bookshelf and moved it aside, easily finding the door.

"Should we really spend our time on this?" Colress asked.

Radsem chuckled, "Yes, we should."

_"They could be grunts for someone else's big plan"_. He thought. This secret lair didn't really surprise the 2 villains. Somehow, word of them intruding passed around the warehouse and there were grunts challenging them left and right. None of them stood a chance. Radsem and Colress did learn that this organization was called Team Flare. Some of the flooring was a technology that forced you to move in one direction until you hit a wall. There were even some teleportation panels. _"__Its a nice defense, but not good enough for us."_

Radsem and Colress made it to the room on the far right side of the lair. There was another Team flare member, but she was a blue-haired. She claimed to be a Team Flare scientist and that her name was Mable.

"We gather data about all the trainers in the region through the Holo Caster, so we know all about you guys." Mable said.

"Sorry woman, we don't have a Holo Caster." Radsem countered.

"Oh? Then what kind of..." Mable saw the Xtransciever on both of the men's wrists. "HA! You guys are running outdated piece of equipment!" She pointed at their wrists.

"What the?"

"Oh the Holo Caster can do soo much more than your Xtranscievers, modified or not. Do you even know what a mega ring is?" Mable laughed.

This scientist was getting on Colress' nerves. But it was true, both of them didn't know what a mega ring was.

"The mega ring awakens a pokemon's true power. Just like how the ultimate weapon can max out a pokemon's power."

That peaked the two's interest. "Ultimate weapon?" Radsem asked.

"I was researching how to bring forth a pokemon's true potential... You people already figured out how?" Colress said, defeated.

"Heheh," Mable grabbed a pokeball and called out Houndoom. It was a slim dog with a red muzzle and underbelly. Its tail was tipped with a triangle, and bones were decorated on its body, ankles, and ears. It gave off an eerie howl.

"I'll handle this." Radsem told Colress.

* * *

Ichigo and Solrock continued scouring the region. They flew over route 10, where a Psychic spotted them.

"Wow! You and you're pokemon's power level is amazing! Its over 9000 for sure!" the Psychic said. He didn't say too loud, as he knew that the trainer and his pokemon were too high up to hear him.

"Uhh hey, I think that man is staring at us." Solrock said looking below.

"Just keep searching, he ain't doing anything." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

Mable was much stronger than the grunts, but Radsem pulled through.

"Ooh you are so strong! You and your pokemon are most certainly not ordinary!" Mable exclaimed. "To the victor goes the spoils! Here! An elevator key for you! If you want to learn more about the ultimate weapon, use the elevator!"

"Thank you..." Radsem said.

Radsem and Colress didn't cheat the flooring, but they made it to the elevator and used the elevator key Mable gave them. They came into a basement that held a man with outstanding orange hair and a very tall, white-haired man. The tall guy was imprisoned.

"What are you two doing here?" The orange-haired man said.

"I'm Colress, and this is Radsem." Colress greeted.

"We came to learn more about the ultimate weapon." Radsem said.

"So it seems." The orange-haired man had a rich looking black suit. He turned to his prisoner, "Care to explain?"

The tall man said nothing. He knew that there was evil in the hearts of Colress and Radsem.

"Humph, I guess I will have to." the orange-haired man said. "Long ago, there was a war. A man constructed a big machine- the ultimate weapon- to get revenge on the people who harmed his pokemon. This machine was so powerful, it ended the war." he paused, "That's the gist of it. Now me and my organization, team flare, plan to ressurrect the ultimate weapon, and use it to eradicate the world, so that we can build a better world for good people to live good lives."

"You're the leader of Team Flare?" Radsem asked.

"Precisely. I am Lysandre."

_"This is exactly what I was looking for! If this ultimate weapon can end war, it can surely start war!"_ Radsem thought.

"Lysandre, I have an offer for you. Both of us are extraordinarily talented trainers that want to change the world." Radsem said. "Join me. Give me control of this ultimate weapon." It was a risky idea, but he decided to tell the Team Flare boss his plans for the ultimate weapon. "We can use the ultimate weapon as a threat which will give us complete authority over the Kalos region. If we don't get the authority, we use the weapon." Radsem hoped it wouldn't boil down to that option.

From the lack of interruption, Lysandre seemed to be interested. "When we have authority is ours," Radsem continued, "We will command the all of Kalos to war with the other regions, lest they want the world to end. When all the other regions are worn down from the war, we will combine forces- Your followers and mine- to take over every corner of the globe, with little to no resistance. After that, the rest is up to you. We didn't even have to use the ultimate weapon, and now we can save it for any insurmountable rebellion if it comes down to it."

Lysandre was in deep thought. Radsem began to conclude, "You heard the plan. But you cannot do it alone. Its going to take both of our armies to accomplish this. My army already got the other regions suspicious of each other."

That's where Radsem went wrong.

"It won't be long until war starts." Radsem finished.

"You... you were the one behind those attacks on all the 5 other regions?" Lysandre asked.

"Yes. Our armies are capable." Radsem said.

"No." Lysandre decided. "The revival of the ultimate weapon was for the purpose of exterminating all evil. You... you monster. Framing other regions to agitate them into war! This must end! Only I can end this!"

"You leave me no choice then. Froslass! Go!" Radsem shouted. Out came his hollow icy ghost pokemon.

"Go Pyroar! Use flamethrower." Lysandre threw his pokeball and out came a brown lion with a grand red & orange mane. It somewhat looks like Lysandre's hair. The lion exhaled a flaming breath and Froslass took a direct hit.

Froslass was KOed in one attack.

"What!" Radsem exclaimed.

"Pyroar, return." Lysandre commanded. Then he walked past Colress and the defeated Radsem. "I have to go now. The ultimate weapon is about to be reborn." Lysandre disappeared into the elevator.

A minute of silence. "We need that ultimate weapon no matter what." Radsem said as he clenched his fists.

Radsem and Colress left the room. They didn't even speak to the tall man in the jail cell. The tall man didn't care, he knew Radsem and Colress were an evil that must be stopped.

* * *

**Yeah Radsem failed that. Anyway the battles may seem rushed but I made it like that because they weren't the most significant. Reviews would be much appreciated.**


	6. Blooming Doom

**The good guys get some action now...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Ichigo and Solrock were still strafing the region. The repetitive process was causing them to blank out.

"Hey Ichigo, you got something I could eat?' Solrock asked.

"No." he replied flatly.

A small object was seen traveling towards the 2. It was a sort of dark yellow color.

"What is that? Another wild pokemon?" Ichigo said, readying Zangetsu.

"Wait, stop! Its Lunatone!" Solrock cried.

"Oh," Ichigo withdrew his sword "Whats up?"

"HEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HALLUCINATING ON THE JOB, HUH?!" Lunatone scolded.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? CALM DOWN!" Ichigo shot back.

"Hey Lunatone, how did the soul society respond?" Solrock said trying to end this feud.

Lunatone took a breath to calm down. She turned her stone body to Solrock, "They said they'll just send other people to patrol Unova."

"What about us?" The orange haired shinigami said.

"They said they'll send reinforcements momentarily. As of now, the other regions got their hands full."

"Well that's useful." Ichigo said.

Suddenly a loud noise boomed in the air. The trio turned to face the origin of the sound. They see a shimmering pointed structure in the distance. The structure then appears to open: It split into 4 and fell to the ground. Now it was too short for them to see.

"Sorry Solrock, you're snack time is gonna have to wait." Ichigo took off.

* * *

Radsem got his pokemon healed up in a pokemon center, and met up with Colress sitting on a table outside. "We need to find Lysandre and fast. We can't allow him to blow up this world to pieces."

"Hmm..." Colress said. He was too busy figuring out how Team Flare could make better technology than him.

Radsem looked up at the sky. _"__We can cover more ground in the air" _he thought. Just then, something caught his eye- it was Lunatone. "_What?! Could it be?" _He looked at Colress, "Stay here, I won't be gone for long." Radsem vanished with shunpo.

"Mmhmm."

Radsem stayed beneath Lunatone. Radsem's shunpo also helped him stay undetected from the public. He made it to the center of Lumiouse city, where he found Lunatone stop in front of 2 objects. One of them had on a black outfit, and the other one was orange and round with spikes around it making it look like a sun's "arms". _"It... It is them! Those traitors! Then the 3rd person must be a soul reaper." _

Radsem concealed his reiatsu. He couldn't hear them, he was on the ground after all. The center of Lumiouse city was more empty than he thought. "What are they doing here?" Radsem said to no one in particular. "Shit, the missile attacks must have got their attention. If Solrock and Lunatone weren't here, I bet the soul society wouldn't have noticed!" Radsem clenched his fists. His hatred for his former partners was growing rapidly. "I'll make sure they-"

The ground shook a bit and a low rumbling was heard. "Huh?" The stalker looked around him there was nobody around. Radsem looked back up just in time to see the soul reaper shunpo away and the Solrock and Lunatone lag behind.

Radsem quickly reacted and took to the skies, where he summoned Salamence. "Salamence, get Colress, he should be over there," the trainer pointed, "then follow me." With a roar, Salamence dived into the city. Radsem could still see the traitors, so he followed them.

* * *

Ichigo made it to Geosenge town, where the immense machine bloomed. It did look like a flower.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hey slow down you jerk!" Solrock and Lunatone were just a few yards behind, unaware that they were being pursued.

Ichigo went down to touch it. "I'm pretty sure its not a plant... and it doesn't look like a pokemon."

Radsem had concealed his reiatsu the whole time, and when he got a good look at the dazzling flower, he couldn't help but smile._ "They've led me to the ultimate weapon. Now, where would they be controlling it?"_ Radsem looked around the small town and he spotted a narrow trail that led to a house made of rocks. Radsem thought it looked odd enough so he flew across the town to get there.

Just then a pillar of fire appeared in front of Radsem. He looked down and could see that Solrock, Lunatone, and the shinigami was staring up at him.

"I knew it was you Radsem! Trying to throw the world into chaos, huh?" Solrock yelled.

"You talk like you know what I'm doing." Radsem replied calmly.

"Doesn't look like you're doing anything good." Lunatone said and fired off an ice beam, which Radsem dodged. Ichigo readied Zangetsu.

"You should have stayed with me." Radsem said as he reached for the zanpaktou concealed in his coat.

Another rumbling sound was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. The sky had turned to a dark blue, which just made Radsem smile and withdraw his sword. "I'll let Colress handle you."

Ichigo tried to stop the fleeing Radsem, but he got trapped in a meteor shower. "Meteors?!" Ichigo tried to dodge every one of them, but after dodging the 3rd meteor, Ichigo got hit and fell to the ground.

Ichigo quickly got back up. "Hey Lunatone, Solrock where are you?" A thunderous roar could be heard in the distance.

"We're right here." Solrock and Lunatone emerged from the smoke. They too had been hit by the meteors, but it wasn't any fatal damage.

All of Geosenge town looked like a crash site. However, the ultimate weapon remained unscathed. It still showed off its dazzling, beautiful might.

"I saw Radsem go this way. Come on." Ichigo commanded. They were just a few meters away from the entrance until a blue dragon with imperial red wings swooped down on all fours to block them. It was Salamence, and on top of him was Colress.

"Its been awhile, Solrock and Lunatone."

"Grrr... let us pass!" Solrock commanded.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung down his sword and a bright light projected out, damaging the earth it was touching. Salamence flew out of the way and the blast hit the door to the rock house. It didn't break but it looked damaged.

"Now is our chance!" Lunatone and Solrock headed for the door, but a wide 550 kg. pokemon fell down and once again, the door was blocked.

This blue steel monster had four strong arms supporting its large head, which had an X in the middle of it. "Meta!"

"You like my Metagross?" Colress said as Salamence dropped him off. Salamence had no intention of fighting the 2 cosmic rocks, so he charged straight up at Ichigo, with his claws glowing white.

Ichigo blocked the dragon claw attack. Then jumped away to keep his distance.

"Another airborne pokemon?" This shouldn't be too different." Ichigo taunted.

"GRAAOOO!" the dragon pokemon roared.

* * *

Radsem made it to the command center. Where he spotted Lysandre once again.

"You again!" Lysandre looked annoyed.

"I need that weapon! There's no use in blowing the world up!"

"So determined..." Lysandre remarked. 2 grunts called out their Golbats to try to stop the intruder.

"Froslass, go! Use Blizzard!" Out came Froslass from her pokeball, and she blew a strong snowstorm towards the 2 bats. It was a one hit knockout for both.

"Pyroar come out. Use flamethrower." Lysandre threw his pokeball and the red-orange maned lion appeared.

"Froslass, dodge!" Radsem commanded, and the food-deprived ghost evaded the attack. "Now use shadow ball!"

"Pyroar, flamethrower again!"

Froslass created a purple sphere the size of Pyroar's mane, and she shot it straight at Pyroar. Pyroar felt nothing and exhaled the strong flames at Froslass, defeating her once again.

"What?!"

"How can you feel the desire to control such a devastating machine, but you can't even remember your type matchups?" Lysandre scoffed.

"...GO SHARPEDO! HYDRO PUMP!" Radsem was furious. he would not let this weapon waste its potential. When Sharpedo was summoned, it was already speeding towards Pyroar, and it blasted a huge volume of water. Pyroar couldn't keep himself up, thus, he fainted.

Lysandre got a good look at Sharpedo. It was a shark missing the back half of its body. The top of its skin was purple with a yellow X on its forehead. Sharpedo's underbelly was white with a sort of sunset hue in it. Its dorsal fin looked jagged, and it had blood-red eyes.

"Mienshao, dispose Sharpedo with High Jump Kick!" Lysandre called out a weasel-looking pokemon with long cloth drooping from its arms. The tip of the cloth, and its legs were colored purple while the rest of its body was grey. Its tail and whiskers were long too, and it had thin eyes.

The Mienshao jumped high into the air and crashed into the brutal pokemon with a knee kick. The shiny Sharpedo fainted.

Radsem was in a tight situation. _Only Aggron is left... looks like I'm going to have to resort to this._ "Go! Aggron!"

A dinosaur-looking pokemon emerged from Radsem's Ultra ball. It had on iron armor on its arms, legs, and head (which looks like a skull with 2 horns pointing forward). It lugged its rock body to face Mienshao and let out a scary roar.

"How do you expect to win?" Lysandre asked. "My mienshao is a fighting type, which is super effective against both rock and steel!"

"That may be true," Radsem said, "but..." he reached underneath his coat and pulled out his zanpaktou, "Bring all to oblivion, Yveltal!"

* * *

**...So how is this story going? Comments, suggestions, You can let me know all of it through a review, guest or not :3**

** Adieu...**


	7. DragMag

**You should have noticed by now that the word count is slightly increasing each chapter...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Radsem's zanpaktou split into 4 black blades. Each of them were crooked from the hilt to the flat tip. It kind of looked like Captain Kurotsutchi's zanpaktou except that the blades were shorter and more spread out - none of it pointed directly vertical.

"What do you expect to do with such a strange weapon?" Lysandre asked. All of the team flare members in the room were watching the fight in complete suspense.

"This fight shall end." Radsem said.

Seeing that Radsem was breaking the law, Lysandre had no other choice. "Mienshao, use High Jump Kick at that trainer!"

"Mien!" Lysandre's pokemon jumped into the air.

Then Radsem's zanpaktou began to extend.

* * *

The sky above Geosenge town was an ominous grey. The residents had fled to contact strong trainers to investigate. As the last resident left Geosenge city, he looked back and found a blue dragon fighting a young man in a black samurai-like outfit.

This was Ichigo, fighting Radsem's Salamence.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo's attack streaked across the sky, but Salamence swiftly moved out of the way. The dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a flamethrower attack. Ichigo dodged and headed straight towards his opponent. Every time he tried to swing his sword down to deal damage, Salamence parried the attack with his set of huge claws.

"If only it talked..." Ichigo complained. Most of Ichigo's previous opponents could talk back to him, this usually led to the opponent bragging about his/her powers but now since Salamence can't talk, Ichigo will have to figure out his flaws without any clues.

Salamence let out another roar and this time it used a hydro pump attack. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes until it hit him.

The shinigami got blasted a good few meters back before recovering. "What the hell? It can breathe fire AND water?! How is that even possible?!"

Salamence sped towards Ichigo while gaining height and, as if mocking him, used flamethrower to strike Ichigo from above.

Ichigo suppressed most of the blow with his large sword, then he used getsuga tenshou only to see it miss again as Salamence curved left.

_"Come on its just a pokemon... I don't need to use Bankai..."_

* * *

Solrock and Lunatone were so close to the strange building holding Radsem. The only thing standing in their way was Colress and Metagross.

"We got to do whatever it takes to complete the mission, right sis?" Solrock said.

"Right- hey don't call me that!" Lunatone repleid.

"Well then, hit me with psywave!" Solrock commanded.

"Such tomfoolery..." Colress sighed.

Solrock got hit by the slinking shades of purple, psywave, and began to transform. The sun-shaped rock turned into a shinigami with red hair that fell to the waist, thin, blue eyes, and a green staff that had a similarly shaped rock at the tip.

"When did you learn that?" Colress demanded, slightly shocked.

"One of the scientists at the soul society modified these gigais to do that. He is a much greater scientist than you." Solrock boasted.

Once again, Colress technical skills had been outclassed.

"Metagross, take her out with meteor mash."

"Meta!" Metagross charged at Solrock and lifted one of its bulky arms to punch Solrock. Solrock lifted her staff to block it, but Metagross' offense overcame her defense. Solrock got blasted back to the entrance of the narrow path.

"Take this!" Lunatone used blizzard at Metagross. Metagross was unfazed.

"Oh this is too easy." Colress said, "Metagross, meteor mash."

"Aah!" Lunatone floated up to dodge the attack. Metagross turned around and looked up to face her.

Meanwhile, Solrock was finished warming up. "We've fought Metagross before, what makes this one so different?" she reassured herself. Solrock cloaked herself in flames, and accelerated towards Metagross. Just a few feet away from her target, the "sun goddess" jumped into the air.

"You're mine!" Solrock yelled and she smashed the stone tipped part of her flaming staff onto Metagross' large head. Flames were spouting from the area of impact.

"Metagross, zen headbutt!"

"Metaa..." a blue light was forming on metagross' forehead. Solrock pulled back her staff and used shunpo to dodge the attack.

"Don't worry Lunatone, I got this." the red haired soul reaper said. Solrock was in the air (with Lunatone) and she pointed her staff at Metagross. The sun stone at the tip began to glow a deep red and it started to release relentless flames. It looked like an amplified flamethrower.

"The arena on the ground is too limited to avoid attacks well," Lunatone observed, "and Metagross is too heavy to even dodge."

However, Metagross wasn't done yet. "Metagross, use agility!" Colress commanded.

Metagross made itself lighter, and to prove it, it tucked in its 4 arms to show that it was hovering above the ground. What surprised Solrock and Lunatone next was that Metagross headed straight for them.

"Now use zen headbutt!" Metagross' head began to glow again.

"Look out!" Lunatone yelled and used reflect to buff both her and her partner's defense.

Solrock blocked Metagross' attack with her staff, this time not getting knocked aside. The 2 powerhouses were in a deadlock, but Solrock mannaged to break it by igniting her body and spewing flames in every direction. Solrock then swung her staff in the air to cause a wave of fire, which temporarily blocked her from Metagross' sight.

Solrock appeared behind Metagross "You're finished!" a great ball of fire formed at the tip of Solrock's staff.

Suddenly, Solrock was hit with a great amount of electricity, though she was able to follow through with her attack and hit Metagross. The shock lasted 5 seconds. Solrock tried to stay in the air and look around, and she saw yet another steel type pokemon. This one had an equally large head for a body, a yellow antenna poking up, a red light in the middle (supposedly its eye), and 2 spherical objects at its shoulders. Connected to each sphere was an eye and a magnet. This was a Magnezone, and it was firing flash cannons at Lunatone.

Lunatone was taking some hits. It may be super-effective, but Lunatone was able to retaliate because Magnezone's attacks were getting softened by light screen. Sadly, Lunatone's attacks struggled to do much damage to any steel type.

Solrock looked down just in time to see Colress return his Metagross in its pokeball. She quickly took this opportunity to fly down to him. Solrock landed right in front of the scientist and pointed her staff at him "don't you dare move!" The flames at the tip of her staff intensified.

Colress knew he couldn't fight a warrior like that, so he just stood there and continued blocking the entrance.

"That your Magnezone?" Solrock asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you and your partner won't defeat it." Colress stated. As if on cue, Magnezone crashed nearby Colress, frozen in a solid block of ice.

"You were saying?"

* * *

It was a battle of speed between Ichigo and Salamence, both of them dodging each other's attacks. Salamence was incapable of shunpo, so Ichigo took advantage of this and anticipated the dragon pokemon's movements. This got him 2 direct hits on Salamence: 1 was from a slash with his sword, and the other one was from Getsuga Tenshou.

Salamence had his share of advantages too. The differing speeds of flamethrower and hydro pump was enough to throw Ichigo off and land some hits on him. His dragon claw attack was also serving well in blocking most of Ichigo's slashes.

Ichigo turned to see Solrock and her opponent in the air. Solrock was bursting with flames trying to overpower her opponents attack, whatever it was doing. Salamence's roar caught Ichigo's attention. "Lets finish this!"

Salamence couldn't help but agree "GRAAOOOAH!"

Suddenly the sky changed color. Ichigo looked up and saw some meteors falling towards him. "Shit, it can do that?!"

Ichigo used Getsuga Tenshou to blow up any meteors that were too close to him. Unfortunately there were too much, and Ichigo got hit 2 massive pieces of flaming space rock.

Ichigo got back up panting hard and looked around. Salamence was nowhere to be found. Lunatone came up to Ichigo, "I thought you needed a hand."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo found Salamence on the ground and slowly getting back up. With a roar of defiance, Salamence flew straight towards Ichigo. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Salamence took a direct hit, and fell down to Geosenge town.

* * *

Meanwhile, the door Colress was blocking finally opened. Out came Lysandre with his large fiery hair and boss suit still in one piece. Lysandre was startled at the scene "What is this?"

"Hey hotshot, did you see a man named Radsem in there?" Solrock said. "We need to know cause we're trying to stop him."

"We?" Lysandre looked up and saw a Lunatone and a person in a black robe. He then looked back at Solrock. She didn't look like the type to be threatening this scientist with a torch. "I'm afraid Radsem has control of the ultimate weapon." Lysandre said glumly.

"Ultimate weapon?"

Just then, Magnezone broke out of the ice and threw wild thunderbolts everywhere. Solrock silenced it with a swift uppercut from her flaming staff. She turned back to Colress, but he was gone. "Dammit."

"He went inside." Lysandre said. Lunatone and Ichigo descended towards them.

"Hey Solrock, who's this guy?" Ichigo asked. That man's orange hair looked so wild, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he was acquainted with Solrock or her powers.

"My name is Lysandre." Lysandre said. "I'll need to do some explaining, but if you came here to stop Radsem, then you must do it fast. Go inside the building, I'll meet up with you as soon as I heal my pokemon." the 3 nodded and headed for Radsem.

"I'll need to contact Diantha again." Lysandre said to himself. "In fact, I need to bring every powerful trainer I can find."

* * *

**Sorry this one took slightly longer than the others. Were the descriptions precise enough? Anyways mega-evolution is coming soon... Thanks for reading and bye!**


	8. The Plans

**This one took awhile, as there were too much things going on during the previous week and this week.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Ichigo, Solrock, and Lunatone got into Lysandre's command room. The room where the ultimate weapon could be activated. The room Radsem is in.

"Listen, I don't know who you're doing, but you better give up your plans." Ichigo said, "You've got nowhere to run." Ichigo saw Radsem's zig-zagged blade._ "So he is a soul reaper."_

"It looks like you don't understand what is happening." Radsem replied, "That giant glimmering structure outside, that's a weapon. It has more than enough power to destroy this entire region. In fact, I think it can destroy this entire world. I just need to press this button to bring the world to dust."

_"Can this guy be for real?!"_ Ichigo thought.

"You are in no position to apprehend me. Take one step closer, and I will press this button."

"Dammit!" Ichigo looked around. None of the uniformed people seemed to help. It was as if Radsem had already persuaded them to join him.

* * *

Lysandre contacted every powerful trainer in Kalos. The gym leaders, the elite four, and the champion herself arrived in Geosenge town.

"What is the meaning of this!" Wulfric yelled. Wulfric was the gym leader at Snowbelle City. He was a large man with white hair and a beard, and always wore a blue jacket. He specialized in Ice types. "This can't possibly be the ultimate weapon!"

"I'm afraid it is..." Lysandre said, "and someone outside of my power has control of it." Everyone rushed inside Lysandre's command center before it was too late. There they met Ichigo, Solrock, Lunatone and some team flare members.

"So you brought reinforcements? Good." Radsem taunted. "Which one of you is the current champion of the Kalos Region?"

"I am." a purple haired woman said. She had on some flashy white clothes, along with her equally dazzling purse. "I'm Diantha."

"And I'm Radsem."

Finally his plan can continue.

"Diantha, I have a deal to make with you. Its pretty simple. If you give me control of the Kalos region, I will not blow it to oblivion." Radsem said, pointing to the button that would end Kalos. He nearly pressed it too.

_"What a crazy deal." Diantha thought. "But is this really the only way? If only he was farther away from that button, I could stop him."_

Radsem broke the long silence "So do you agree?"

"Don't do it. He could be bluffing." Korrina, the 3rd gym leader, said.

Diantha turned to Olympus, who just gave her a worried stare, as if saying "He's not bluffing. There is no other choice."

"You can have control over the Kalos region." Diantha finally answered.

"I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement." the blackmailer said. "But it won't be that easy. Most people will be accustomed to you giving out the order, so because of that, I want you to order the Kalos army to war with the other regions."

"You must be insane." Ichigo said.

"DO IT NOW! ALL OF YOU LEAVE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Indeed the madness was getting to Radsem.

Everybody left. However, right when they exited the building, they went inside one of the houses in Geosenge Town. Even Ichigo and his 2 "pokemon" followed along. Everyone except Lysandre.

"You're not actually going to make us war with other regions, right?" A dark skinned man asked the champion.

"If he grows impatient, then I will have to." Diantha replied grimly, "But in the meantime, we will have to find the perfect time to strike him, which is when he is far away from that activate button."

"Whoever is going to fight Radsem, they're going to need my help." Ichigo interrupted. The entire group of Kalosians turned to face the substitute shinigami. "I know you don't know me, but that guy has more weapons than that button, or his pokemon. He has a sword, and I'm the person who can deal with that."

"Ah he must be referring to that sickly looking weapon with four blades." a blonde boy with big glasses said. "Samurai, may we ask of your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So how we will get that perfect time to strike?" Wulfric asked.

"A simple battle with him should do the trick." Diantha said, "we need someone whose pokemon really riles up the environment."

* * *

In the Sinnoh region...

Byakuya was just putting down any attacks around the region. While most of the enemies were fairly easy, some were able to put up a fight. To make matters worse, they were numerous and widespread. Byakuya and Toshiro couldn't possibly stop all of them.

"Scatter." Byakuya's zanpakutou dissipated into countless sakura petals, which then enveloped his opponent's pokemon and effectively KO'ed it.

"What the heck?! Swampert! Return!" The grunt was taken aback by such a strange style of fighting (just like every other grunt), but then again, it reminded him of their boss' fighting style. "I've heard there were people like you running around and putting a stop to our job."

"What is your job exactly? Break things left and right like a lunatic?" Byakuya was in the Battle Frontier. Luckily, there other powerful trainers to help him out, but the center of the Battle Frontier, where the map and the booths were, was destroyed.

"Perhaps. But all of this could is for something big." the grunt said.

"I'm not surprised." Byakuya said.

Just then, a stampede of pokemon rushed out of the Battle Factory. Byakuya turned to face the wild scene. There were so much pokemon: some were attacking the grunts, others attacking the trainers, and some even battling each other. Byakuya was watching a fight where this mime was transforming itself into a green dinosaur-like doll only to have it eaten up by a strange purple scorpion. The mime reappeared but repeated the same thing 3 more times with the same response from the scorpion 3 times. _"What in the world are they doing?"_ Byakuya thought.

Byakuya's opponent finished looking at his Xtransciever. "Sorry, but our job here is done. Wingull! Come out and Fly me back to headquarters!"

The 6th captain commanded his sword, "Scatter."

A small seagull with a beak as long as its head came out of the grunt's pokeball. It dodged Byakuya's attack and swooped down for the grunt to jump on it. Unbelievably, the grunt timed his jump right to ride on that 2 ft. bird and that bird could carry the grunt comfortably across the sky.

Byakua didn't even bother to go after them. He was thinking if he should go back to the soul society for a progress report, or if he should meet up with Toshiro to see if the grunts there retreated too. The older Kuchiki decided for the latter. Byakuya shunpoed away, leaving the Frontier Brains along with some few trainers to deal with the released pokemon from the Battle Factory.

* * *

Toshiro was having a hard time fighting too. There was just too much people to deal with. He was beginning to wonder if they are just trying to stall him. Right now, he was in Canalave City, the city with the active drawbridge and the spooky suite.

"Porygon-Z, use Tri Attack!"

Toshiro looked behind and saw a red and blue figure shoot 3 spheres of colors. The young captain jumped out of the attack's path. The owner of that pokemon was a much higher rank than the grunts, because that was the same Porygon-Z who hacked Sinnoh's Missile Detecting Systems. Toshiro didn't know though.

Toshiro went for a body slice on that Pokemon "HAAAH!"

"Porygon-Z, Discharge!" The alien pokemon unleashed voltage in all directions. Toshiro was caught in it, and the attack ended with an explosion, and Toshiro hit the ground.

The attack mildy stung, but Toshiro had felt worse. He was coughing trying to see through the smoke.

Suddenly, he heard another voice, "Garchomp, use dragon rush!"

Toshiro couldn't see anything, but he did hear a roar followed by his opponent's voice "The champion of Sinnoh is here?!"

Finally the smoke cleared, and Toshiro saw what was probably Garchomp. The blue dragon was standing on two legs and covered in spikes and dorsal fins. It looked extremely threatening.

"Heh heh... Sorry miss, but our work here is done." the admin said. "Taillow, Fly me back to Headquarters!"

The admin got away on a similarly tiny bird. Cynthia turned away and walked over to Toshiro and extended her hand to him. "You okay?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for helping." as soon as he was pulled up back on his feet, he felt even more pain. _"I must have been fighting too much."_ Toshiro did his best to hide the fact that he is in pain.

"My name is Cynthia. You're not from around here, aren't you?" The champion asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I just came here to stop those vandals."

"I see... but they seem to be withdrawing for some reason." Cynthia observed. "Do you have an idea who might be behind this?"

"We have a suspect, but we don't know his location, another team is working on that."

"So there are more of you." Cynthia said.

"I've got to report back now. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see if I can locate their headquarters. Farewell Toshrio."

Toshiro went behind the nearest undemolished building so that Cynthia didn't see him shunpo away. But what Cynthia did see was Toshiro's partner, Byakuya, watching afar from the skies.

"What strange people." Cynthia concluded.

* * *

In Radsem's Headquarters...

About 30% of the entire organization made it back. Most of them were of a higher ranking than "grunt".

"May I have your attention!" One of the vandals said. It was the same one that fought Toshiro and Cynthia, "All of us made it back because Radsem has changed up the plan. Colress has told me what the new plan is?"

"What is it?"

"Tell us already!"

"The sitrus plants have wilted!"

"Colress said that now they have control of a weapon that can destroy the entire world." The Admin began, "Now instead of making all regions fight, we will just take them on one by one with the help of the Kalos region army. When we have conquered one, we will force the other army to fight with us using the threat of the ultimate weapon, until we have dominated every single region!"

Some were skeptical, "We can't force _everyone_ with that weapon, surely some will call it a bluff!"

The admin ignored that logical statement, "Once Radsem has the entire world in his hands, he will take pokemon from every single trainer by law or threat, and after that, rewards lasting life-long all the way!"

* * *

**That was a bit hard to write. Radsem's plot hasn't been fully revealed yet FYI, but thanks for waiting and still reading this fic!**


	9. The Atrocious Mega Evolution

**This one also took awhile, and I honestly don't know why. Thanks for the review btw, even though it was critique, I'm glad someone took the time to comment.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Bleach

* * *

Radsem has just given his newest ally, Team Flare, a pep talk. He explained to them how they will conquer every region, which will lead into the confiscation of every pokemon by law or force.

"I promise you that the luxuries I gain will be no more than the luxuries you will earn." Radsem concluded. Radsem was still in his large trench coat with dark brown pants. His clothes looked a bit worn out now.

"Radsem, may I speak with you?" Colress emerged from a set of stairs to his right. Radsem walked towards him, easily increasing his distance between him and the button that will destroy all.

"What is it Colress?"

"I've talked with Mable, along with the other team flare scientists. They told me of something called mega evolution. It is said to greatly enhance a pokemon's battle performance." Colress said.

"Its called 'mega' because?" Radsem wondered.

"Because there are pokemon that can do it even though they were thought to be unable to evolve, or at the top of their evolution line! To do mega evolution, we need this piece of technology." Colress showed a circular object that appeared to be a black watch, but there wasn't any analogue clock in it. Instead, there was a rainbow colored marble. "Its called a Mega Ring."

"You can't be serious... it doesn't look like it can do anything, but... if it can... these people are much more advanced than we are." Radsem was still skeptical.

"There's more." Colress added, "We need to find a special stone to put in the Mega Ring that the pokemon will react to. The team flare scientists really don't know where to find these special stones. At least they are able to tell if it is a mega stone or not."

"Do they have any mega stones to demonstrate the Mega Ring?" Radsem wondered.

"They do have one but right now, that mega stone is-"

"I-its Lysandre!" One of the team flare grunts cried.

Radsem turned away from Colress, who didn't mind being cut off. Radsem made his way to confront the former leader of Team Flare. They were at a good distance for a pokemon fight... or Radsem's zanpakutou. Lysandre looked different: he had on a red visor, and some sort of yellow gauntlet. 3 drones attached to wires were hovering around him.

"You came back?"

"You have taken away all my work." Lysandre said calmly. "I will have to use the power of the Mega Ring to take back what is mine. I'm the only one who knows you using the ultimate weapon is a bluff."

Radsem drew his zanpakutou, "You really think that pokemon can stop me, even after our last battle?"

"Go Honchkrow!" Lysandre summoned a dark bird with a fedora-like hairstyle. It had white feathers on its chest, and red feathers on its tail and beneath its wings.

Colress slinked away, _'I'll just go searching for some mega stones with the Team Flare scientists. Who knows how beneficial they will be to Radsem's plan.'_

"Heh heh..." Radsem grinned, "I guess I'm gonna have to prove it again. Bring all to oblivion! Yveltal!"

Dark aura bursted from the hilt of the sword, enveloping the simple steel blade. When the aura faded, the sword's appearance had changed back to the 4, crooked, flat-tipped, spread, black blades.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow's wings turned bright white and it began to fly towards Radsem - wings spread - at a high speed. Radsem used his equally fast shunpo to get out of the way, but the boss bird just curved its path so that it is charging back at Radsem.

Radsem tried to use Yveltal to block the attack, but Honchkrow was too fast. Its right wing slashed through Radsem before he could block.

"Urgh... feeling more prepared now Lysandre?" Radsem said. His zanpakutou began to extend, and he lifted it up and down, left and right. The sword was acting like whips.

"Honchkrow dodge!" Honchkrow weaved through the undulating blade, "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Its not that easy! Hrragh!" Radsem made his blades retract, making it near the bird closing in. Radsem then used the 4 blades to grab Honchkrow in the middle of its attack.

"Its this again!" Lysandre remembered this was the same way Radsem took out his Mienshao.

"I hope you remember that once they are binded, Yveltal can steal their life force." The black blades glowed red and Honchkrow appeared to be in pain. "One time, I stole all the powers of a powerful fire being, and gave it to one of my comrades." Radsem was referring to Solrock, even though she wasn't his "comrade".

Radsem then casted his sword like a fishing rod, releasing Honchkrow and slamming it hard on the ground. "This sword isn't very sharp but the draining capabilities make up for its lack of power. Whenever this sword extends, or moves around in its extended form, it is made out of energy. You try cut it up, it will just regrow quickly."

Lysandre called back his pokemon and looked around. Team Flare was just... watching. Again! _'Are they mesmerized or something?!'_ Lysandre thought.

"Only when Yveltal is staying still, or in its regular form will it be made of steel." Radsem explained.

"I already know that you want to rule with an iron fist. But how can you when that weapon of yours has a 'lack of power'?" The Orange haired man reached for another pokeball, "Let me show you true power."

He opened his pokeball and a blue, snake shaped creature appeared. It had long whiskers, fins on its back, and on its forehead was a blue trident looking emblem that made the pokemon always look mad. It let out a loud roar.

"Ah, a Gyarados. I see what you mean. When its on a rampage, it has enough power to destroy an entire city." Radsem said.

"Correct, but there's more." Lysandre mega ring began to glow. Lysandre held it out and the Gyarados got covered in a pink sphere that was growing rapidly. Now the Team Flare grunts showed some emotion: fear. They running away looking for cover.

The pink sphere exploded and a new gyarados was in its place. It had 2 very big fins on its back, fins underneath its belly, its whiskers were longer than before, and the trident shaped emblem looked even more so except that it was black and the middle tip was longer. Mega Gyarados bellowed a ferocious roar.

"So this is mega evolution?"

"Yes. Judging by your awe, you haven't fought a mega evolved pokemon before. Don't worry, its not permanent. But it will last long enough for me to defeat you." Lysandre said triumphantly.

"This just means more power..." Radsem made his zanpakutou extend, "for me to STEAL!" The dark blades reached for Mega Gyarados and ensnared it.

"GYARADOS! USE THRASH!" Lysandre raised his volume over the terrified Team Flare grunts.

Mega Gyarados shook wildly, easily ripping the four swords restricting him. It then charged at Radsem and slammed him from above, head-on.

Radsem broke through the floor and fell in a lower room. It was still a white room. Radsem got up and pushed the debris away from him. Mega Gyarados was still in pursuit and it obliterated the floor that was in its way so that it could continue to maul Radsem. The shinigami managed to dodge some tail slams with shunpo, but he still got hit with a swing of its head.

* * *

Back at Geosenge Town, Ichigo, Diantha and all of the powerful trainers of Kalos heard the ruckus. They exited out of the building and saw some Team Flare members running around and yelling.

Wulfric purposely stood in the way of one of the Team Flare members so that the grunt would fall down. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I-i-its Lysandre!" The grunt said through broken shades, "his Mega Gyarados is on a rampage!"

"That's our chance!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Wait!" Korrina said as she skated back to the group. "I saw the Team Flare scientists. They didn't seem scared. All 6 of them left together."

"6 of them? Were they all women?" Diantha asked.

"Only one. He had the longest lab coat and blonde hair." The 3rd gym leader responded.

"Solrock!" Solrock hummed.

"That man is Colress," Ichigo translated, "and he is partners with Radsem too."

"If that's the case, then the gym leaders will be doing some crowd control, while the rest of us stop Radsem... possibly even Lysandre." Wikstrom said. Wikstrom wasn't a gym leader. He was a member of the elite four. Its quite easy to see what type he specialized in with all that iron armor he's wearing.

"Alright then, lets go!" Ichigo said and the group split into 2.

* * *

Radsem was coughing out blood when Mega Gyarados' rampage ended._ 'I've defeated Gyarados before. Is mega evolution that drastic?'_

Lysandre took the stairs to meet up with his foe. "Gyarados, Aqua Tail!"

"GOOOAH!" The Atrocious pokemon lifted up its tail, which was covered in a big ball of water, and then swing it towards Radsem. Radsem dodged it with shunpo and the attack ended up decimating the wall.

Radsem saw this moment of immobility as a chance. He used his zanpakutou to grab just the lower half of Mega Gyarados' body, then he used all his might to swing it like a ball and chain. "HURRGHAAH!" He released Mega Gyarados, sending it flying back to the floor above him. It damaged the roof, but Mega Gyarados' didn't break through it. Mega Gyarados fell back down extremely pissed.

"You still try to inflict damage on my pokemon?" Lysandre said, "Its not much considering that true swords were meant to slice. Gyarad-"

"Aegislash, use night slash!" A thick, dark-yellow long sword appeared out of nowhere and slashed Mega Gyarados. Upon further inspection by Radsem, he saw that it was holdinga shield that had a strange emblem of 3 circles on it. The sword's "arms" were just purple fabric and the hilt almost looked like a crown. "Lysandre, we'll take it from here."

It was Wikstrom. He walked in alone. _'Is that man a shinigami?'_ Radsem wondered.

"What are you doing?! I have everything under control! You don't know what this man is capable of!" Lysandre said angrily.

"Let me show you!" Radsem's sword began to extend towards Aegislash.

"Aegislash! King's Shield!" Wikstrom commanded.

Aegislash put its shield in front of it and was surrounded by a forcefield with a hexagonal pattern. The extending swords failed to penetrate Aegislash's defense.

"Now Gyarados! Use Aqua Tail!" Mega Gyarados slammed its tail on Radsem. The direct hit sent him down the next as well as last floor. This room was red and another machine with a round cocoon was sitting in the middle of it

"Lysandre, stop this at once!" Wikstrom commanded, and the rest of the elite four as well as Ichigo appeared.

"You want to interfere?" Lysandre said. "Fine! Gyarados, Aqua Tail!"

"We'll handle this Ichigo." Diantha said. "I believe you are more knowledgeable of the enemy at hand."

"Thanks. Solrock, Lunatone. Lets go!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Cyllage city...

Colress picked up a silver and black marble. "Excuse me, can one of you tell me if this is a Mega stone?"

"Ah, yes." said one of the Team Flare scientist. She had red hair that stretched sideways. "The color scheme of the marble usually hints what the pokemon will mega evolve from it. It is most likely a steel type I can assure you."

"That's all the hints I need." Colress said. _'Radsem is going to like this.' _

* * *

**Ooh this fic is almost coming to an end, I hope the battles were satisfying. Thanks for reading, and leave your comments or suggestions please!**


End file.
